No one is gone Forever!
by Cobra21
Summary: one of my original charachters in here and be prepared for some of my favorite digimon will come into my seconds chapter for this. please R&R.


Title: No one is gone Forever!  
Author:Cobra21  
Description: a new character of mine in a semi old fic of mine. Please R&R  
  
It was a mild fall day the Digidestined were discussing some plans in the park for spending there winter and fall break.  
  
"Why don't we just spend this break like every other brake just relaxing" Taichi said  
  
"Comon we need to do something more interesting than that plus remember we have Myotismon to deal with hes trying to destroy   
Tokyo. That reminds me where is Myotismon and the other digimon I haven't seen them in a week." Yamato asked  
  
"Last time I checked they were building something out of town some kind of shack." Sid said (I use this original character   
thanks to kenji kotaro for giving me permission)  
  
Suddenly a soldier dressed in some camouflage walked up to Yamato and asked "what are you kids talking about?"  
Yamato jumped when the soldier said that and scared him and immediately answered "nothing."  
  
"I know you were talking about something odd!" The soldier said eyeing Yamato and gently taking a knife out of a small   
holder at his side. Yamato was getting slightly afraid the soldier heard a lot of the conversation. Yamato saw him drawing   
the knife and took a step back as hikari walked up and said "hi there."  
  
The soldier grunted a hi as he was still eyeing Yamato and twiddling his knife in his hand. Sid than recognized the knife   
and started laughing at the cheap soldiers knife.The soldier took his eyes off of Yamato and glared at Sid   
than motioned with his knife for Sid to get up. Sid stood up and drew one of his knives from inside his jacket   
and held it out barely touching the soldiers knife. The soldier than swung the knife clashing with Sid. Sid barely   
dodged the swing and ducked and attempted to pull out a katana but just as he was getting the katana unsheathed the   
soldier kicked him in the stomach and pulled a small string out of his pocket and started to choke Sid. The soldier   
was about to kill Sid by cutting off his oxygen supply when hikari kicked the soldier right between the legs the soldiers   
face than scrunched up and he dropped to the ground. Sid than got up and drew his katana just in case the soldier made a   
move. The soldier got to his knees and stared at the Digidestined.  
  
"Who in the world are you?" hikari asked looking at the soldier  
  
"The name is Vietov Kaminski or you can call me Bear for short" Bear replied staring at the ground and waiting for   
Sid to cut his head off. But Sid just sheathed his katana and motioned for Bear to get up. Taichi went over and   
shook Bears hand and said "pleased to meet yah." Yamato and sora looked at him and sora said "how much of our conversation   
did you hear?" Bear just laughed and said "all of it so please continue your conversation I don't care. Just glad to help   
if you need it I help a lot of people for different things I'm also a good fighter and a collector of medieval weapons and   
I carry some occasional explosives that were nice." Koushiro started typing away at his laptop and than said hmmm Bear it   
says here your supposedly a missing person from the recent revolution in the USA. Bear laughed and said "I was the leader   
of that revolution until it got way to dangerous after we won so I decided to travel and this is my stop in Japan."  
  
"So you leaving japan soon?" sarah asked looking Bear right in the eye.  
  
"Nah since I met you guys I might as well stay awhile to help you with your problems I always wanted a good friend."   
Bear said and than sighed and sat down and continued "The other reason I'll stay is because I'm getting too old to be shot   
at and blown up almost every place in the world."  
  
"How old are you?" Hikari said as Bear finished speaking  
  
"around 18-21 I lost track a couple years back and haven't remembered since I just know its one of those." Bear said with   
a little chuckle  
  
Jyou finally got up after listening to this and said "well lets continue our conversation. On what to do during   
break and where did Mimi go?" The Digidestined plus Bear went searching the park for Mimi. They all got back and shrugged   
but just then Mimi walked over to them with a couple bags in her hands.  
  
"Mimi where have you been we've been looking for you!" sora said a little annoyed  
  
"I saw a shop as I was coming down was having a sale and I just had to go on a little shopping spree!" Mimi said as   
everyone sat down annoyed. "Who is this little cutey?" Mimi than said looking at Bear. Bear than got up and bowed and said   
"call me Bear." Suddenly Myotismon flew over and started laughing evily interuppting the conversation and used his crimson   
lightning to smash a tree. Bear got up and punched myotismon than started beating him up saying "don't you ever interrupt   
people or hurt the environment again!" Bear than finished beating myotismon into unconsciousness and sat back down as the   
Digidestined sweatdropped than Bear said "now where were we?" Koushiro than closed his laptop and said "I've got to get   
home." Everyone agreed and walked home as Bear walked around exploring Tokyo when he found a small shack just outside of   
the city. He than entered and found the digimon and devimon playing poker he looked around and put some money on the table   
and said "deal." Agumon dealt the cards and said "ok no wilds anti is 50 yen." Bear threw out some chips and looked at his   
cards and frowned as the others started betting.  
  
Meanwhile at Taichis house  
  
Taichi was watching some anime when there was a knock on the door as hikari answered it takeru came in. Taichi than looked   
out the window where the park was and saw gomamon walking down the street dragging a keg of beer and a six pack. Taichi   
just sweatdropped and continued watching anime as hikari was preparing a meal and took out a box of eggs as takeru walked   
in looked at the eggs and smashed them on the ground and started shouting NOOO DEMONS (from one of kenji kotaro's fics with   
his permission of course). Hikari just shook her head and said "he needs help!" than got out another box and began cracking   
eggs into a bowl.  
  
How did you like this one? Read and review I'm writing more so be prepared.  
  



End file.
